


Pluto

by nemoterry



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, except its not really hate, minor oneus, onesided hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemoterry/pseuds/nemoterry
Summary: Yeonjun puffed his cheeks out in minor annoyance, speeding up to walk side by side with Taehyun this time. Now he was just annoyed. That was not how his confession was supposed to go, it was supposed to end up with Yeonjun getting the single status off his Facebook so he could flex on his cousins and family and it was also supposed to end up with getting matching Instagram bios (though he didn't even know if Taehyun had instagram) and profile pictures.Or it would end up with a new date added to Yeonjun's calendar, which was plan B if Taehyun didn't want to date Yeonjun, just yet of course.Whichever plan Yeonjun decided to follow, it wasn't supposed to be following Taehyun around like a lost puppy. Or Yeonjun feeling an oddmixture of sadness (minor though, of course), anger (because Taehyun was being an unnegotiable pain) and disappointment (he expected the boy to be much nicer).-Or in which popular boy Yeonjun falls for the wallflower nerd, Taehyun and Taehyun is not having it. But Yeonjun was never a quitter.-on wattpad under thedreamchapterstar





	1. 00 - prologue

"I like you." The words rolled off Yeonjun's tongue easily and boldly. There was no stutter or hesitation in what he said, or in the serious face expression he no doubt was making. Still, his insides danced around in nervousness, going all over the place in anticipation, in the (false) hope his ego had filled him to the brim with.

To him, the answer he would receive was almost set in stone, affirmitave. 

So it came off as a surprise to perfect, smart, rich boy, basketball player Yeonjun that as easily as he confessed, as easily he got rejected with a stern, "No." 

(Now, he wouldn't admit it to anyone, but perhaps his shoulders deflated, and heart sank and pout threatened to take over. But Yeonjun surpressed that, there was no room to give up.)

Yeonjun's left eyebrow raised. "I never proposed a question." he said, watching as Taehyun opened his locker to shove most his things in, only grabbing a pen and notebook. 

"I'm not interested." Taehyun continued in a monotone voice, heading to his first class of the day. 

Yeonjun trailed right after him. 

"I still haven't asked anything-" Yeonjun tried, only to be cut off. "I said, I'm not interested. In your question or you." Taehyun spoke, quickening his pace. 

Yeonjun puffed his cheeks out in minor annoyance, speeding up to walk side by side with Taehyun this time. Now he was just annoyed. That was not how his confession was supposed to go, it was supposed to end up with Yeonjun getting the single status off his Facebook so he could flex on his cousins and family and it was also supposed to end up with getting matching Instagram bios (though he didn't even know if Taehyun had instagram) and profile pictures. 

Or it would end up with a new date added to Yeonjun's calendar, which was plan B if Taehyun didn't want to date Yeonjun, just yet of course. 

Whichever plan Yeonjun decided to follow, it wasn't supposed to be following Taehyun around like a lost puppy. Or Yeonjun feeling an odd mixture of sadness (minor though, of course), anger (because Taehyun was being an unnegotiable and disappointment (because Taehyun was being an unnegotiable pain, and he expected the boy to be much nicer). 

"I'll just take you out on one date-" Yeonjun winced, realizing that his voice was getting a higher pitch, as if he were begging at that point, and this time he was thankful Taehyun cut him off. 

"I already said no." Taehyun said, making a sharp right which almost caused Yeonjun to lose sight of him. Almost. 

But as it was getting later and later, the hallways started becoming busier and busier and much more crowded, that it was getting hard for Yeonjun to keep on trailing after the familiar mop of brown hair. 

"Listen, you dont know me, I don't know you- a date would-" 

"Exactly." Taehyun finally spoke until he disappeared into a classroom, multiple students rushing in afterwards. 

And as if that already wasn't bad, the bell rung signalling classes would start. 

Yeonjun puffed his cheeks out in annoyance once more, he lost Taehyun this time. But that's fine, Choi Yeonjun is not a quitter and he will make Kang Taehyun his.


	2. 01 - delusion

Yeonjun found Taehyun sitting alone at the cafeteria. He was thankful they had the same lunch period so he could fix his mistake. He was about to about to make a sprint to sit at Taehyun’s table, until he was already dragged by three different people to a table. 

Keeping up his reputation, Yeonjun easily fell into a conversation with some people who he most likely knew, for about a week, before forgetting them like pretty much everyone else. Except Beomgyu, he was Yeonjun’s only real friend. 

He managed to escape when he said he was going to get on the ‘lunch line’ but instead easily sat across from Taehyun. “Hey.” Yeonjun flashed Taehyun a smile. 

Taehyun looked up from his book, looking around as if he was questioning whether someone was speaking to him or not. When his gaze fell upon Yeonjun’s grinning face, he easily rolled his eyes, before going back to reading his book. 

“Its rude to not pay attention when someone’s speaking to you, you know.” Yeonjun said, growing impatient. This all seemed like a horrible clichè where the ‘bad boy’ could get anyone he wanted, except, the only who couldn’t resist his charms was the ‘nerd’. 

Except Yeonjun wasn’t really a bad guy. He just had the sort of extrovert charisma who could attract anyone and make friends, albeit fake, in seconds.

Taehyun sighed, closing his book, and he looked like he had a few things to say to Yeonjun, except Choi Soobin, or as Beomgyu and Yeonjun would privately call him, ‘Clout¹’ pressed himself right up against Yeonjun. 

Hueningkai, nicknamed ‘Chaser¹’ took a seat next to Soobin, an uncomfortable smile plastered all over his face. 

“Hi Yeonjun!” Soobin greeted, too loudly and enthusiastically for fourth period lunch. 

Yeonjun plastered a fake smile on his face. “Soobin, hi. Hueningkai too.” 

Hueningkai gave off a small shy wave. 

“Yeonjun’s here?” called one of the guys who Yeonjun was previously hanging out with. Yeonjun mentally cursed Choi Soobin for being such a tall clout chaser, and Hueningkai too, who you could spot from a mile away due to how he resembled an actual stick. 

Yeonjun stole a glance at Taehyun, who looked very much unsettled, going back to reading his book.

“Yeah, I’m here.” Yeonjun smiled, and immediately, three people who sat down next to Taehyun, almost pushing the fragile boy out his seat. 

“Weren’t you on the lunchline?” asked someone who Yeonjun just vaguely remembered as Dongju². “Oh, I already ate.” excused Yeonjun with a wave of his hand. 

He heard Taehyun snort at his lie, and for some reason that brung a smile to Yeonjun’s face. 

Clout, who needed to be in everything and know everyone immediately perked up, as if just realizing Taehyun was there. 

“Whose that?” he pointed a finger straight at Taehyun. Taehyun, looked up, and closed his book. “Oh, he’s in Math with Yeonjun and I.” Chaser answered. “Taehyun, I think.” 

Yeonjun rolled his eyes. He knows he does this, and he probably shouldn’t be judging, but it’s not hard to ask for someone’s name! That was just plain disrespectful! 

He looked back at Clout and Chaser, with a disapproving look for a split second, and then back to where Taehyun was seeing to find the boy wasn’t there; as if he were part of a disappearing act. 

Someone already took his place, reminding Yeonjun that this would just be temporary. Taehyun would just be temporary, so why would he should put in any effort if he’s going to be like everyone else? 

Yeonjun wants to find out. 

— 

Yeonjun doesn’t know much about Taehyun. 

He knows Taehyun is from his Math class. He knows Taehyun helps put the trays back in the cafeteria. He was sure Taehyun was the only one who said ‘Thank you’ to the lunch ladies too. He knows Taehyun ranks number three in schoolwide grades. Its almost funny how Yeonjun is third from the last. 

Its like they’re integers of each other. And integers work out. Kind of. They have the same absolute value, right? Why wouldn’t this work out? 

Yeonjun doesn’t know a lot about Taehyun, but he knows enough. At least he thinks he does. 

He’s dated plenty of people who he’s only known the name and face of, and what their lips feel like. That’s all you need to know to get into a relationship; at least Yeonjun thinks so. These things aren’t serious. Its high school for fuck’s sake, anyone expecting something is delusional. 

Now, sitting on his bed, notebook and pen on his lap, Yeonjun is wondering if Taehyun is delusional. 

He could be. 

But he doesn’t seem delusional. He’s smart; third from the first is a big deal, especially in a school as prestigious and with a big population such as theirs. 

Taehyun did come off strong by saying he’s not interested. That’s delusional. Maybe Taehyun is delusional. 

But Yeonjun isn’t. 

They’re graduating soon, there’s no way he can keep a relationship through college. Yeonjun doesn’t mix with delusional, and maybe he’d wrong for this, but he wants to know what it’s like to be with someone delusional. To tell each other those half promises and empty words of staying together forever. 

If Yeonjun knows something out of the many things he doesn’t, he knows that nothing is permanent. 

Looking back at his notebook, Yeonjun scribbles down quick notes on how to deal with Taehyun. Maybe he’s doing the most, but that’s okay, because you can’t answer curiosity by not taking any action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know explaining a joke is lame but haha here’s the explanation
> 
> clout and chaser¹: clout is soobin’s nickname because he’s always searching for clout he can take and chaser is kai’s nickname because he’s always following clout aka soobin 
> 
> Dongju²: Son Dongju (Xion) from boygroup Oneus. 
> 
> p.s stan oneus


End file.
